


i'll sing till you forget

by lesbianbettycooper



Category: Bad Times at the El Royale (2018)
Genre: Dementia, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Post-Canon, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 22:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16273472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianbettycooper/pseuds/lesbianbettycooper
Summary: And her heart always fills with this weird warmth and her eyes always stray back to him and she… always sings to him.or; father flynn spends too much time at darlene's shows





	i'll sing till you forget

**Author's Note:**

> bad times really snapped and im honestly still recovering, so please forgive the horrible title and then also forgive this horrible fic sjkfhjdlsfhjdls

 

When he comes to her shows  - something that he does far too often than he would like to admit, Darlene’s sure - she winds up singing to him.

 

She doesn't particularly mean to, she doesn't start her set with the intention of serenading an old man, but… then she sees him, she always sees him no matter if he wants her to or not.

 

And her heart always fills with this weird warmth and her eyes always stray back to him and she… always sings to him.

 

Though she never approaches him after her set, sometimes he’ll come around back and have a smoke with her.

 

_ (“You’re old,” She’ll say, holding her pack away from him, fighting a smile, “You really shouldn’t be smoking, mister.” _

 

_ He’ll roll his eyes and shake his head, smiling nonetheless, “All the more reason for me then, get a couple more smokes in before I kick the bucket.” _

 

_ And she’ll relent, handing him the pack and half frowning at the mention of his death.) _

 

He forgets things and sometimes, when he isn’t sitting in the audience, she’ll wonder if he’s finally forgotten her.

 

But they smoke together anyways, their smiles still easy around each other - surprising, given the circumstances of which they met - and she’ll be grateful that he still comes to her performances, she’ll be grateful that he hasn’t yet forgotten her name as easily as he forgot his own.

 


End file.
